Gold and Silver are Both Shiny
by bluemione19
Summary: There was an inter-house unity party last night - and someone spiked the punch. Join our favorite people as they wake up with hangovers in places they don't remember being... Rated M for nakedness. Possibly a bit OOC - I don't really think so though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but inspiration struck after a conversation with a red/green colorblind pal. Enjoy this little one-shot - then leave me some feedback! :)**

**much love, bluemione :)**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JKR.

Gold and Silver are Both Shiny

Hermione woke up with a groan. _Hangover… _She opened her eyes to a room accented in green. _Where am I?_ Suddenly, she noticed an arm wrapped possessively around her stomach. She slowly moved her eyes up the arm until she reached a shoulder. _I'm not sure if I want to look any further..._ Without warning, the other occupant of the room groaned and drew Hermione closer to him – the toned body now pressed against her back was definitely not female. _Oh gods. I lost it last night. Now I'm a non-virgin. Crap! What's Ron going to say?! Maybe it was to Ron! Yeah. Either way I have to look. Come on, Hermione! Where is that Gryffindor courage?_ She looked.

"MALFOY?!"

"Huh? What?" Draco jumped a few feet into the air and let go of Hermione. His usually perfect hair was askew. _He's actually kind of cute like this… Whoa! Stop that thought._ He rubbed his eyes – and then opened them. "Bloody hell. I must be dreaming." He slowly climbed back into the bed. Hermione poked him. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"You're not dreaming."

"Then why on earth are you in my bed?"

"Last night was the all-house 'back-to-school' party. Headmaster McGonagall's bloody 'inter-house' unity nonsense. Someone must have spiked the punch. All I know is I woke up in your room and we're," Hermione blushed. "You know."

"No I do not." Draco snapped tersely.

"Naked," Hermione almost whispered. Draco lifted up the blanket.

"Yep. You appear to be right, as per usual." Draco continued looking while Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Was that a compliment? To a mudblood from Draco bloody Malfoy?"

"Indeed it was. Want another one? You are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen." At that moment, Hermione realized what he was looking at. She gasped and drew the blanket against her chest, effectively hiding all of her assets. "And you should not call yourself that word. Would you care to accept my belated apology?" Hermione just stared at him, unable to make the famous wheels of her brain turn. Draco looked discouraged. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I really have changed you know. I…" he paused. "I am not my father," he finished firmly. "Not that I have gone soft or anything – because I most certainly have not. I just know what matters now as opposed to what is a load of shit."

"Oh," Hermione managed to say.

"So will you accept my apology?" Draco turned to look at her.

"Er… yes?" Her answer sounded like a question, but it still made Draco smirk.

"Good. This does not mean we are friends or anything though. I still hate you. Not because you are Muggle-born," he said quickly after seeing her face. "It is because you are St. Potter's friend and helped to save the world. I mean you all even came back to finish school to continue being better than me. I cannot catch a break!" Draco looked frustrated. "Look. Classes are going to start soon. I personally am of the opinion that we should pretend this never happened."

"Alright." Hermione could barely hide her disappointment – not that Draco wanted to pretend nothing happened, but because she had lost her virginity to someone who didn't love her. She had promised herself that she would only have sex for love long ago. Luckily, Draco didn't notice – or at least didn't show it.

"I wish I remembered last night." Draco appraised the wild-haired witch still on his bed. "With all that hatred we have for each other, it must have been an explosively passionate shag." He smirked. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Hey! There is no need for violence." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before turning away. She happened to glance at the clock.

"Oh, no! We only have twenty-five minutes until class starts. Whose idea was it to have a party on a school night?!" Hermione jumped out of the bed, too focused to care that she had no clothes on. She hurried about the room looking for her clothes. She quickly found her bra, knickers, and skirt, pulling them more quickly than should have been possible. Draco decided it was a good time to pull his own clothes on and did so as Hermione found her shirt.

"Draco, can you help me find my tie?" Draco was stunned. He grabbed a tie (unfortunately for Hermione, Draco was slightly colorblind and could not see the difference between green and red as well as only registering silver and gold as 'shiny') and walked up behind her (she was frantically searching the other side of the room). He gently turned her around.

"Hold still," he said. Without breaking eye contact, Draco slid and tied a green-and-silver tie around her neck. He looked her up and down before taking out a wand and flicking it towards her hair. It instantly smoothed itself out into perfect curls. "You look perfect." He smiled as Hermione blushed. "See you in class."

"Yeah. See you then," Hermione said as she moved away, flustered. She pulled on her robes, grabbed her wand, and ran back to her room to get her school stuff.

Meanwhile, Draco pulled on a red-and-gold tie before pulling on his own robes. His first class of the day was Potions with the Gryffindors. Needless to say, he wasn't excited. The class was now filled with a bitter rivalry that had only been increased by the Second Wizarding War. He sighed before grabbing his books and heading to class.

OoooooooooOo

Hermione barely made it to class on time. She wasn't the only one in a rush to get there though. She had run into Harry in Gryffindor Tower. He confessed he had spent the night with Ginny. ("Our first time together and we were too bloody drunk to enjoy it!") They reached Potions with seconds to spare. Draco watched amusedly as the two crept over to their seats.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the party."

"He's no doubt passed out somewhere."

"No doubt."

Then Professor Slughorn began speaking and the two turned forward in their seats to listen. "Hmm… Seems half the class is missing today." Harry and Hermione looked around. About three-fourths of the class was absent and the room was subsequently littered with empty desks. "Looks like we'll have an easy day today class. We are going to brew hangover potions because it appears the punch was spiked last night!"

The students snickered and discarded their robes before going about the task of finding their cauldrons and beginning their work. Slughorn made the absent students' share of potions because a) he was a nice man and b) he was in a good mood (Minerva had agreed to go on a date with him the night before). He finished relatively quickly and retired to his office, figuring the mature students didn't need guidance.

Harry and Hermione were working at the same table peacefully, not really talking or looking around (hangovers are powerful things). When the door opened to admit someone into the classroom, both briefly looked up to see Blaise Zabini walk into the room before returning to their potions. It wasn't long before they were interrupted again.

"What the hell are you wearing, Draco?!" Blaise yelled a little louder than he had intended to. The class turned to look at the two young men involved.

"Ouch, Blaise! Some of us have hangovers you know." Draco was clutching his head.

"You are wearing a Gryffindor tie!"

"What? No!" Draco looked at the tie, unable to tell the difference. Hermione watched the exchange, spellbound.

"Look at yourself. What happened to you?" Blaise sounded disappointed.

"Blaise!" Draco said.

"Hermione!!" Harry all but yelled after a glance towards Hermione. The class turned to look at Hermione and Harry, including Draco and Blaise.

"What?" Hermione frantically asked.

"Your tie!" Harry pointed, in case Hermione needed extra clarification. She looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing Draco's tie.

"You did not!!" Blaise yelled at Draco. The class again turned to Draco, recognition dawning in their eyes. ("Ooh, this is getting good," said Dean Thomas to Seamus Finnigan.)

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly so the class couldn't hear (they were too focused on Blaise and Draco at that moment anyway).

"It was my first time and I was drunk." Hermione whispered, misery evident in her eyes when she looked up at her best friend.

"I'm going to kill you, you scumbag!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it in Draco's direction while stalking toward the blond-haired Slytherin.

"No need for that, Potter," Draco sneered while pulling out his own wand and standing up. "Let us settle this like adults."

"No. This is Hermione's virginity we're talking about!" The class collectively gasped.

"Harry," Hermione gasped and covered her face. Draco looked shocked.

"Is that true, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up into his eyes. The intensity in there shocked her into nodding. Draco closed his eyes.

"Oh, gods." He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "I am so sorry." The class gasped again and Harry dropped his wand.

"It's alrig…" Hermione started.

"It is not alright. It is inexcusable. You do not deserve that. I am sorry to have taken such a gift away."

"I already forgave you." The class stared at Hermione with their mouths hanging open. "It wasn't exactly all your fault. Seamus was probably the one who spiked the punch." The class turned toward Seamus.

"Guilty." Seamus smirked.

"You know over half the school is waylaid because of you this morning," Blaise remarked dryly.

"Yep – and it feels good."

"You could get suspended if any one of us in this room told," Blaise said.

"True. _Obliviate!_" Seamus managed to get most of the room. The only exceptions had hit the floor extraordinarily fast, so Seamus figured he'd got them too. Until…

"_Obliviate!_" Hermione yelled while pointing her wand at Seamus, who then joined the class in several minutes of unconsciousness. The only survivors were Harry, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco.

"So," Blaise said after a long and awkward silence. "You two shagged?"

"Yes," Hermione hung her head.

"I did not know it was your first time. It was bloody unfair of me to take it from you." Draco moved across the room towards Hermione.

"I really did forgive you. I'm not just saying that. I only hope Ron can forgive me."

"You are in a relationship with the Weasel?!" Draco was jealous.

"No, she isn't," Harry answered for her. "He just wants her to be."

"Oh."

"To tell you the truth," Harry continued. "I don't think it would work out between them."

"Oh!" Draco was more excited about that comment.

"Promise no one will tell? I mean it was only a one night thing," Hermione suddenly said.

"Whatever you want, Hermione," Harry answered, giving her an intense look.

"Whatever Draco wants," Blaise said. Hermione looked at Draco.

"To be honest, I am not sure I want to give you up."

"We were drunk! You don't even remember it," Hermione answered. Blaise and Harry just looked shocked.

"We had that conversation afterward if you remember and during it I realized I do not hate you."

"Well," Hermione paused. "You told me you did."

"I lied." Draco drew closer. "Would you maybe like to go out sometime?" Hermione looked at him. Draco tried his best to look as honest as he felt.

"Yeah, actually." Hermione shyly smiled. Draco closed the gap between them and stroked her face.

"Good." Draco softly brought his lips to hers.

"Guess that 'inter-house' unity plan worked," Blaise remarked.

"I did not think I would live to see the day," Harry replied. The two boys looked at each other. Harry extended his hand. "Want to try this thing called friendship?" Blaise shook the proffered hand.

"I always did want to say I was friends with the Boy-Who-Lived," Blaise smirked. "Think we should break the lovebirds up before the class wakes up?" Harry looked towards Hermione and Draco. They were snogging.

"Yeah. They really need to switch those ties."

**A/N: Yeah, I know the title sucked. What did you think? Review please!! Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened to Ron?

**Author's note: I apologize for the super long wait. You guys didn't deserve that. I'm glad I waited though. I've had two years to mature as a writer and it feels as though all of my plots have been reinvigorated with new life!**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own none of these fabulous characters, only their escapades.

Chapter 2: What Happened to Ron?

Ron woke up with a groan. _Bloody hell!_ He sat up and nearly poked his eyes out on some low shrubbery. He fell back to the ground with a yelp – the rest of his head had not been so lucky. Where was he? He rolled over onto his stomach and crawled to the edge of the brush to poke his head out. It was at this point that he realized he had no clothes on whatsoever – and sobered the rest of the way up. His nether regions were collecting soil from under the bushes.

"This is going to be the worst day in recent memory. I can already tell," Ron whined resting his head on the soil to observe the utter lack of activity around the lake. "Bloody hell! How did I get all the way out to here?"

"Tell me about it," a female voice answered.

"ARGH!" Ron screamed, nearly poking his eyes out again trying to flee.

"Ron! Stop acting like a baby. It's Parvati."

"You scared the living daylights out of me! What are your guesses as to why you're out here?"

"Well, judging by the fact that I'm wearing men's' trousers, I'd say I shagged somebody. Where are you? I can't see through all of these bushes."

"Crawl out and I'll meet you. There isn't anyone else around." Ron could here her shuffling as she made it to the edge. Parvati appeared and stood up, dusting the dirt off of the pants and her bra – the only articles of clothing that Ron could see.

"Stop staring Ron!"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ron blushed a hideous shade of red. "Wait a minute!," Ron said, looking up. "Those are my pants!"

"Oh, er… I'll return them to you," Parvati said, blushing profusely as she moved to pull the pants down.

"WAIT!" Ron shouted, stopping Parvati mid-movement. "Don't expose yourself or anything," Ron mumbled.

"I have knickers, Ron. I'd like to have a conversation with you without you laying on the ground trying to hide your arse!"

"Of course, of course," Ron mumbled. "Perfectly sensical of you." The pants hit Ron in the head while he was distracted. "Oof!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll turn around while you pull them up," Parvati said as she turned around. Ron took a moment to appreciate his female companion's gorgeous behind. "Now Ronald!"

"Oh, right!" Ron blushed. He scrambled out of the bushes and pulled his pants up in a matter of seconds. "I'm decent." Parvati turned around, her eyes raked up and down Ron's bare chest. "Any more of that and my pants are going to come off again!"

Parvati looked away, putting her hand over her eyes. "This is so embarrassing!"

"It's okay," Ron said moving towards her and touching her shoulder. "I'm sure we had a great time last night. I bet it was the shag of a lifetime!" Parvati giggled and leaned into Ron. He wrapped his arms around her.

As they heard a rustling sound in the bushes, Ron put Parvati behind him protectively. A very human groan emerged from the tiny forest.

"Who goes there?" Ron asked.

"Padma Patil. What the hell happened last night? Did someone spike the punch?" Parvati and Ron looked at each other. _No way!_

"Padma? It's Parvati! I'm so glad you're okay. I had no idea you were there."

"I'm so glad you're here! I'm naked. Where is my dress?" Padma's distress over losing the dress was palpable – even to Ron.

"Just crawl towards our voices," advised Ron. "We'll figure out what to do when you get here."

"Okay! Hang on – is that Ron Weasley?" Padma asked.

"Yeah," Parvati answered. "I think we shagged him last night."

"Together?"

"Must have," Parvati answered.

"No wonder my arse is sore!" Parvati and Ron turned to look at each other with their mouths open wide.

"She's very open, isn't she?" Ron observed.

"Yeah. She is the sensual one of the two of us."

"If it makes any difference, I think I fancy you after this morning. You, not your sister." Ron was redder than he had ever been in his life.

After a moment, Parvati said, "It sort of does make a difference. I fancy you too." She smiled as Padma emerged.

"I found our dresses!" Padma looked triumphant. "Whose idea was it to crawl in there anyway?"

"I have no idea. Oh thank goodness! I'm sure if we wash them they will be good as new," Parvati said before slipping her slinky skintight cotton black dress over her head. Padma followed suit. "There," she said as she brushed herself off.

"I suppose we should retrace our steps," Ron suggested. They walked back the path up to the castle, taking the detour past the Quidditch pitch.

"Hang on!" Parvati said. "Is that someone over there lying at the base of the stands? What if there's an injury?" All three took off towards the prone bodies.

Ron was the first to arrive and see the two half-dressed girls. They were both breathing normally.

"Who are they?" Parvati said as she and Padma arrived.

"I have no idea," said Padma. "They must be Hufflepuffs or Slytherins."

"There's been a new development," Ron interrupted. "That's my shirt," he said, pointing at the big-breasted girl wearing an open button-down dress shirt that did nothing to conceal her bosom. No one said anything for a beat, absorbing the meaning of that sentence.

"This night is going down as legendary!" Padma laughed. "Even for me. We must have tired these poor little girls out before going off to finish our night! "

"I say we leave the shirt as a momento," Ron said.

"I completely agree," Parvati said. The three walked off towards the castle. "What time is it?" Ron looked at the watch Harry had gotten him for his birthday.

"Oh shit! Potions is almost halfway done!" Ron yelled.

"Damn!" Parvati answered. "See you later, Padma! Let's go, Ron!" They took off running towards the castle, not stopping until they collapsed in Gryffindor's common room, despite the gossip that the paintings were spreading.

"We've got to keep moving," Parvati urged. Both headed up to their dorms to retrieve school supplies and proper attire.

The run down to the dungeons was remarkably easier. They burst into the classroom, shoving the door into the wall. They stopped short as four wands pointed at them – Harry's, Hermione's, Draco's and Blaise's.

"You scared us Ron!" Harry said, lowering his wand and indicating for the rest to do the same.

Parvati looked around the classroom. "What the hell did you guys do to everybody?"

"Seamus did it. Didn't want us to get him in trouble for spiking the punch. Then we got him before he could get us," Harry answered.

"What on earth did he put in it? Did anyone ask?"

"Sorry, Parvati. It completely slipped my mind!" Hermione said. "So where were you guys?"

"Er… weshagged," Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Blaise asked. "You were muttering, mate."

"WE SHAGGED!" Ron shouted. Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Are you guys together now?" Hermione asked.

"I think we're thinking about it," Ron said, lacing his fingers through Parvati's. They both smiled that secret lover's smile at each other. "Oi! What are you lot doing acting so chummy?"

"Great deduction, Weasel. Only took you forever to figure that one out," Draco drawled. "No wonder you do so great in school."

"Cut the crap, ferret! Seriously: Why?" demanded Ron. "I need to know!"

"We're friends now," Blaise said. "Seems the inter-house unity party worked after all."

"And maybe something more than friends as well," Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Exhausted, Ron plopped down on a desk. "Bloody hell, what did Seamus put in that punch?"

**Author's note: I really should edit... but it has been so long that I just wanted to post the damn thing already!**

**Let me know if you guys would be interested in hearing about what happened to anybody else that drunken night! ;p I'll try and write chapters about all the characters that you all want to hear about. The story can go on as long as we have characters left to hear about! Yay. **

**It is up to you guys: send suggestions!**

**Thanks for sticking with me. It is such a pleasure to write something that people actually read. lol**


End file.
